euphorian_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eleanor
Eleanor (full name Eleanor Asyrreion) is a mysterious individual said to be the heroine of the time of the Fourth King of the End, destined to defeat the malevolent Odyss and seal her back to stasis once more. Biography Personality and Traits In her first appearance, Eleanor is seen to lack confidence, and was mostly fearful of people around her due to her recent history with the people of Kyrsides, where trust was a very rare commodity and everyone innately fought for themselves. However, as she learned and trained more under the tutelage of Masayoshi, Erienne, and other notable individuals, her personality developed from a cowardly defenseless girl to a woman who was willing to stand up for herself, and fight for what she believed was right. Outside of battle and to people she trusted, Eleanor is known to be a kind and gentle soul, often worried about the well-being of those she considers as friends when they begin acting out-of-character. Powers and Abilities A unique member of the Asyrreion clan, Eleanor has access to Sound Manipulation as her core skill. But whether or not she is able to access all it's applications, techniques, variations and associations currently remains a mystery, but it is known by a few that her ability to sing is empowered by her core skill, allowing her to access a myriad of effects should she further tap into it's potential. At the age of 16, she is seen to possess at least 3 Vitakinetic Circuits, which shows her unusually-high intelligence if she puts her mind into it. As she possesses the Asyrreion Family Crest, Eleanor is also able to access low-tier Light magic without mana. Concerning physical prowess, Eleanor is seen to be capable of sword combat and acrobatics to a degree, which she constantly tries to improve and avoid over-reliance on magical skill/s alone. Like her master, she prefers the usage of swords or other sword-shaped weapons over other types of weapons. Equipment Eleanor is not known to utilize any notable equipment, aside her unique mage robes given to her by her companions since her arrival in Betoriv. Currently, she wields Byakuhime Kamiyuki, inherited from the late Shirayuki Ayashi. Relationships Erienne Aesion The relationship between Eleanor and Erienne had proven to be of great benefit, as the former grew up and matured thanks to Erienne's guidance, and helped her carry on after the death of Shirayuki during an operation to rescue the Ayashi from her own clan members whom sought to execute her for assisting Masayoshi. Masayoshi Ayashi As she was the fabled heroine of Masayoshi's time, Eleanor grew close to the King of the End whom trained her how to unleash her base potential. While she had a bit of romantic feelings for him, she chose not to pursue it, wishing that Masayoshi would live out a happy life with Erienne. Eleanor herself holds deep respect for both of them, and saw them as parent figures. Shirayuki Ayashi Like Masayoshi and Erienne, Shirayuki proved to be one of the key figures to Eleanor's success, which is heavily implied when Shirayuki helped handle and secure Eleanor's citizenship in Betoriv. After Shirayuki's death, Eleanor was devastated, but eventually chose to move on and live the life that Shirayuki sacrificed herself for. Risa Avelenyss The relationship between Eleanor and Risa were akin to that of sisters. Risa constantly taught Eleanor how to grow up whenever she had the chance. After defeating the final fragment of Odyss in Flinrock, Eleanor thought of Risa, and missed her dearly, but chose to respect her decision on retreating to seclusion with her husband, Seth Asyrrieon. Setheron Asyrrieon Seth and Eleanor rarely saw each other eye-to-eye, but whenever they did, the latter held great respect for the former, and saw him as a brother figure, even when she could not admit it. Eleanor missed Seth's company when he chose to retreat from the known world, but respected his decision nonetheless. Rena Caelestae Rena was a key figure to Eleanor, and the two shared a powerful bond with one another, similar to that of sisters. At one point before their departure for Flinrock, Eleanor wished Rena the best, and hoped that the latter would find someone she loved and loved her in return. Elesis Phenex Elesis and Eleanor shared a sisterly bond, like with that of Rena and Risa. Eleanor was often concerned for Elesis as the Phenex harbored jealousy of Erienne Aesion, which was eventually resolved when Erienne helped Elesis root out her hatred of her. In the final stages of the journey to defeat Odyss during Masayoshi's time, Eleanor and Elesis made a promise with one another, that both would live and find someone they loved and raise their own family. Category:Tides of Fate Category:Characters Category:Females